This invention relates to a special kind of ball which moves in a zig-zag manner when rolled out on a flat horizontal surface. Such a ball is a toy or a sports requisite. As far as is known, a ball with similar characteristics has never been invented and/or made.
The object of this invention is to provide a ball suitable for an "anti-bowling" game, i.e. a game in which the aim is to roll the ball out in a bowling manner, with the intention to avoid obstacles distributed on a flat surface in front of the player.